Parts Unknown
by ClydeandRani4ever
Summary: They had just gone out for coffee when the unexpected happened. Clani story
1. Chapter 1

Parts Unknown

Set during the fifth season.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Sarah Jane Adventures, the BBC does so I'm not making any profit off of this story and I have no intention of infringing on Copyright laws.

* * *

"Why can't we go to Australia?" Rani asked her father while she sat at the breakfast table with both of her parents. "The beaches are beautiful," she said as she took a sip of orange juice and then ate some of her cheese omelet.

"Because the waves get much too high and I know you," Haresh replied. "You'll be out there trying to surf before I can stop you from renting the surfboard."

"What do you mean trying?" Rani argued. "My surfing accident the year before we moved to Ealing wasn't my fault. Besides it's time I got back on the horse."

"No it's not, Darling, lots of people lead rich fulfilling lives without ever having surfed," Gita pointed out. "Besides, wasn't it you who promised me that you would never surf again?"

"Mum, I was a lot smaller back then. I won't ever wipe out that badly again," Rani tried to assure her.

Gita fiddled with her food and exchanged a look with her husband.

Haresh sighed knowing that look very well. He knew if he gave into his daughter that relations with his wife would quickly go downhill. The more he thought it over the more he agreed with his wife. Haresh didn't want to ever go through what he had gone through again when his daughter had nearly drowned and had been badly injured from the surfing accident. "No matter where we go on holiday surfing is off limits." He finished his food.

"But I promise I'll be careful," Rani tried to reason with him.

"Sweetheart, you tried to be careful that day remember?" Gita retorted.

"Actually I still don't remember much about that day," Rani admitted as she finished her breakfast.

"Because you were out cold most of the time, and scared the life out of your father and me." Gita pointed out.

"So if I ever wrecked a car I wouldn't be allowed to drive anymore then?" Rani inquired.

"Rani, it's not the same thing," Haresh said as he rinsed his plate and his fork. He then placed both in the dishwasher before closing it. "You know that as much as I do."

Rani sighed in frustration. "Look I'm sorry I scared you two that day, but you can't protect me from everything." She rinsed her plate and fork off and placed them in the dishwasher.

"Love, you're wasting your time and your breath arguing with us about it. No matter what you say you won't change our minds," Haresh stated.

"Fine," Rani groused. She finished her juice, rinsed the glass out, and placed it in the dishwasher.

Gita rose from her seat and walked over to her husband and daughter. "We're not doing this to be mean."

"I know you're not; I just wished you trusted me is all," Rani said as she headed for the front door.

"We do trust you it's the ocean that we don't trust," Haresh said. "Now where are you off to?"

"I'm just going for a walk. Don't worry I won't do anything rash like cross the street or anything," Rani snapped before she walked out of her house.

Haresh shook his head while he tried to keep from laughing.

"Haresh, don't give into her. Kids have an uncanny ability to make their parents feel guilty with their dramatics," Gita reminded him while she rinsed her dishes off and placed them in the dishwasher.

"Trust me I won't give in. I remember that day very well," he replied.

Gita sighed in relief and wrapped her arms around him. "So where do you want to go on holiday?"

* * *

Rani ran into Clyde on her walk and they wound up getting a coffee at one of the local coffee and tea shops. It began to drizzle a little outside so they sat inside to talk and drink their coffees. Rani took a sip of her coffee and then placed the light brown paper cup on the blue table as she sat in a blue chair.

"I don't get why you and your parents have to go away for two weeks anyway," Clyde said with a tinge of sadness in his voice. "You can unwind here. I'll help you."

Rani gently smiled. "Clyde, the two weeks will pass before we know it. Besides my dad wants me to go this year instead of staying home like I always wind up doing. He won't let me get out of it this time because he feels like this will be our last chance to take a vacation as a family since I'll be off to Uni next year."

_Please stay_, Clyde silently thought. "So," he drank some of his coffee. "Why did you leave your house in a huff anyway?"

"Remember that surfing accident I told you about?" Rani asked.

Clyde nodded. "What of it?"

"My parents still won't let me surf because of it," Rani said.

"Good," Clyde honestly replied and placed his cup down. "You have no business surfing especially when that accident almost killed you."

"And you have no business on a skateboard," Rani chided. "You can wind up wrecking and breaking your neck."

"Point taken," Clyde replied. "But why tempt fate like that? I mean you already were badly hurt in a surfing accident."

"So I can get over fearing something that I used to love," Rani confessed.

Clyde gazed at her for a moment or two. "I see."

"I was just one accident, Clyde; I had surfed plenty of times before that day. I was pretty good at it as well, but my parents weren't the only ones scared over the accident. It's very unsettling to wake up in a hospital bed not remembering how you wound up there in the first place."

"Have you tried telling your parents this?" he inquired.

"They wouldn't understand. Apparently the memory of that day is still very fresh to them," Rani answered. "I mean think about it wouldn't you feel the same way if your kid had been badly injured?"

"I would, but you should still explain it to them exactly the same way you explained it to me," Clyde advised.

Rani hesitated. "They might not listen. I kind of behaved like a brat."

"Then apologize first," Clyde said. "They're still your parents; they're not going to stop loving you."

Rani was about to reply when she suddenly vanished in front of Clyde's eyes.

"What the," Clyde was about to shout out her name when he suddenly vanished seconds later.

* * *

_-to be continued_


	2. Chapter 2

Second Disclaimer: I don't own The Sarah Jane Adventures or Torchwood. The BBC does so I'm not making any profit off of this story and I have no intention of infringing on Copyright laws.

* * *

Seconds after Clyde and Rani disappeared, a police officer who had been inside the shop at the time stared on in shock as his coffee cup slipped out of his hand. The brown liquid inside splattered a little as the cup made contact with the linoleum floor.

The coffee shop employee who was in charge of cleaning up spills for the morning grumbled. "You ought to be more careful, mate." The young twenty something man said as he cleaned up the spill.

The officer blinked and then looked at the younger man. "Didn't you see what just happened?"

"Yeah you spilled your coffee," the employee said as he continued to clean up the mess with a white wash rag.

"No, I mean about those two kids vanishing," the police officer continued.

"What kids vanishing? Officer, you really need a replacement coffee. The caffeine will do you good," the young man said.

"But they were sitting right there," the officer pointed to the table that Rani and Clyde were sitting at. He then proceeded to describe Rani and Clyde.

The young employee finished cleaning the spill. "I don't recall seeing anyone that looks like that in here this morning. I'll get you another cup of coffee. How do you want it?"

The officer looked at the younger man trying to size him up. "Are you trying to wind me up?"

"Err no, sir, I'm not."

"Didn't anyone see what I saw?" the Officer questioned everyone in there and described Rani and Clyde again.

Most of the patrons stared at him thinking the police man was losing his mind. Some of them just shook their heads and turned away.

The police officer sighed in frustration and walked over to the manager. "I want to view your CCTV camera footage from this morning."

"Do you have a warrant?" the manager inquired.

The officer angered at his question. "Listen to me, I don't hallucinate, and I am not losing my mind. Two kids just disappeared right before my eyes now maybe the footage will give a clue to help find them before this turns out very badly for those two children."

The manager sighed. _What would it hurt? Maybe it'll convince him that he didn't see what he thought he saw, _he thought that the police officer was mistaken about seeing Rani and Clyde vanish. "Okay, follow me," he said and led the police officer to the security room. "Sit down anywhere," he offered as he began to play the CCTV footage for the police officer.

The police officer remained standing and watched. He waited and watched the complete footage with the manager, but Rani and Clyde didn't appear on the footage. _Impossible, I know I didn't imagine it; it really happened. _ "Are you sure the footage is from today and not a different day?"

"I'm positive, hey maybe you just need a holiday," the manager suggested.

"Yeah maybe," the officer replied as he decided not to discuss it any further with the manager or anyone else in the shop. "Thank you for your cooperation," he said and then walked out of the security room and then out of the shop. He walked to his blue four door car, opened the door, got inside, and then decided to phone an old friend.

Captain Jack Harkness looked at the caller id display as his black mobile phone rang. He let it ring a few times before he finally answered. "Hello, Eric, it's been a long time. I thought you said you never wanted to speak to me again."

"I did say that, but I have an emergency on my hands and you deal with this sort of thing all of the time," the police officer AKA Eric Brandon replied. "Where can we meet up so I can talk to you privately face to face?"

"I'll meet you halfway," Jack replied and provided a meeting location. _It must be really bad if he's willing to speak to me again. _Jack thought about his former lover and guilt began to set in as Jack remembered how he had betrayed Eric.

"I'll be there as fast as I can," Eric said and then hung up. He also called into work so he could take a personal day before heading for the meeting place.

* * *

Two hours later while Eric was meeting with Jack, Sarah Jane was pacing in her attic wondering why Clyde and Rani weren't answering her text messages. _What if they were in an accident? What if..? _ She took a deep breath and let it out. _Don't start panicking I'm sure there is a very reasonable explanation for this._

"Mum," Sky called out from the brown sofa she was sitting on. "They're not answering my calls or text messages either."

Sarah Jane sighed worriedly. "Mr. Smith, please scan all the CCTV cameras again."

"Yeah maybe you missed something during the previous scan," Sky suggested.

"That's not very likely," Mr. Smith, their super alien computer, scoffed. "I never miss anything."

"Then you'll have no problem running the scans again," Sarah Jane nearly snapped at the computer.

"Yes, Sarah Jane," the Xylok began to scan again for any sign of Clyde or Rani.

"I sure hope they're okay," Sky worried.

Sarah Jane ceased her pacing and sat next to her daughter on the sofa. "I'm sure they're fine, Sky, and that we'll hear from them soon. Maybe they forgot to turn their mobiles on."

"Why do you look as worried as I feel then?" Sky questioned. "What if something really bad happened to them?"

Sarah Jane had been about to answer when her front doorbell began to ring. Also, there was knocking on her front door. She and Sky went downstairs to see who it was. Sarah Jane opened the first white door and then opened the second one. They came face to face with a man that Sarah Jane hadn't seen since she had helped the Doctor and some of his other companions defeat the Daleks and steer Earth back home. Sarah Jane also noticed that Eric was with him.

"Captain Jack Harkness," Sarah Jane finally found her voice.

"It's good to see you again, Miss Smith," Jack replied. "However, this isn't a social call. May we come in?"

Sarah Jane eyed Eric warily.

"It's okay, he knows everything about what Torchwood and I do, and he'll never say a word to anyone. He knows what you and the children do and he'll never tell a soul," Jack assured her.

Sarah Jane hesitated for a second but finally let the two men into her home. Introductions were made and then the four of them settled in the living room sitting in chairs or on the sofa. "So how can I help you both?"

Jack sighed. "Actually it's you that will need our help. Rani Chandra and Clyde Langer have gone missing. They vanished from inside a local coffee shop."

"What?!" Sarah Jane reacted.

* * *

_-to be continued_


	3. Chapter 3

Rani opened her eyes and the first thing she had seen was a purple sky with pink clouds. "What?" She managed to sit up and found that she had been lying in magenta blue grass. She ran a hand over her head checking for lumps and/or bumps. _It has to be head or brain trauma since there is no way that any of this is real. Besides if it were real then Clyde would be here wouldn't he? _Rani questioned to herself since Clyde was the last person she remembered seeing.

"Rani, Rani!" Rani heard a very familiar voice calling out her name.

"Clyde!" Rani shouted back and rose to her feet. She looked to where his voice was coming from. "Clyde, where are you? I can't see you!"

"Rani, answer me please!" Clyde sounded very worried. "Where are you?!"

"Clyde, I'm right here! Where are you?!" Rani shouted until she realized that wherever Clyde was he couldn't hear her. "Wonderful," she sighed and began to walk looking for anyone who could explain to here where she was and why she was there.

* * *

Clyde felt like he had been wandering for hours looking for Rani. He had woken up on a beach with teal sand and it that weren't strange enough he had been stunned to see the ocean was orange instead of blue. He had left the beach and looked for Rani as he wandered through a city that he had never seen before. All the buildings were hot pink and the streets were paved with violet cobblestones. _Okay I'm obviously on another planet but which one, and where's Rani? She had to go to the same place when she vanished. _Clyde hoped while he continued to look for her.

He kept walking and finally came across a creature that was smaller than him in height. The creature was blue with blue eyes, short arms and long legs. He giggled at Clyde and then ran away from him.

"Hey wait!" Clyde ran after the creature. "Who and what are you?! Where's Rani?!" Right when he was about to catch up to the creature the creature vanished while still laughing at Clyde.

Clyde grumbled, shook his head in frustration, and returned to looking for Rani. He hoped and prayed that she was all right.

* * *

"They couldn't have just vanished," Sarah Jane's voice shook as she returned to pacing. "Someone had to see something. The CCTV cameras had to pick up something."

"I was the only that saw them vanish, and the CCTV cameras didn't even show that Clyde and Rani were in the shop today," Eric replied. "And I know they were there."

"I believe you," Sarah Jane stated. "I've seen some strange things in my time. I just wish we had a lead. How am I going to tell their parents if we can't find them?"

"Mum, we'll find them," Sky said. "We always win."

"Sky's right," Jack insisted. "Whoever or whatever took them won't get away with it, and they have a lot of explaining to do once we rescue the kids and come face to face with their abductors."

Sarah Jane smiled and hugged Sky and Jack. Her smile faded when her eyes landed on Eric. "Officer Brandon, thank you for making Jack, Sky, and I aware of the situation but we have it from here. Please go home."

Eric shook his head. "It's my job to keep the general public safe. Clyde and Rani might need me."

"Jack and I will rescue them and keep them safe," Sarah Jane said. "I don't want to endanger you."

"Danger is what I signed up for when I joined the department," Eric argued. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Have you ever dealt with aliens before?" Sarah Jane countered.

"No, but there's always a first time," Eric replied. "You're not going to get rid of me till those two kids are back safe and sound."

Sarah Jane nodded. "Okay, but please no unnecessary risks."

"Agreed," Eric said.

While Sky, Jack, and Eric discussed the situation further, Sarah Jane left the room and made a phone call.

* * *

Luke Smith reached for his ringing mobile, hit pause on his mp3 player, and then took the black ear buds out of his ears. He checked the caller ID on his dark blue mobile, pushed the accept option, and then placed the phone to his ear. "Hi, mum, what's up?"

"Hi, Luke, I know you're supposed to come home tomorrow but can you come home today instead?" Sarah Jane asked.

Luke sat up from the blue sofa he had been lying on. "Sure I can, I'm all caught up on my studies. Now why are you asking me to come home early? What's wrong, mum?"

"Rani and Clyde have gone missing," Sarah Jane answered and proceeded to tell her son what they knew so far.

Luke's face clouded over with worry. "I'll be home as soon as I can, and I'll bring K-9 with me so he can help us find them."

"Thank you, honey, I love you," Sarah Jane said.

"I love you, mum," Luke said before they hung up with each other.

Luke started packing and had already brought K-9 up to speed when Sanjay barged in.

"I thought you weren't leaving until tomorrow, mate, if you're still not leaving till then lets go get a burger or something," Sanjay suggested.

"Maybe when I come back I do have to go home a day early," Luke replied.

"Why what's wrong? You look worried," Sanjay observed. "Is Maria all right?"

Luke nodded. "Yeah, mate, I just need to get home," he stopped himself from telling Sanjay everything since Sanjay didn't know yet about the aliens that his mum, his mates, his sister, and he help or defend the earth from depending on the aliens intentions.

"Yeah I'll look you up when you get back," Sanjay said before he left the room.

Luke finished packing and then loaded his yellow car with his robot dog and the stuff he planned to take home with him. Luke got in the driver's seat, turned on the ignition, and drove home to Ealing.

* * *

_-to be continued_


	4. Chapter 4

Luke hugged his mum and little sister as soon as he arrived home; they hugged him back.

"Don't worry," Luke said to Sarah Jane and Sky. "We're going to find them and bring them home safely."

"I know we will," Sarah Jane tried to smile but couldn't hide her worry.

Luke hugged her again and then shook hands with Jack. "It's good to see you again although I wish it were for a different reason."

"You and I both, kid," Jack replied and introduced him to Eric.

K-9 hovered in and after greeting everyone he inquired. "Any word yet on Master Clyde and Mistress Rani?"

"Not yet, K-9," Sarah Jane replied.

"Then let's move faster to find them," K-9 insisted.

Sarah Jane nodded in agreement.

* * *

K-9 scanned Mr. Smith in the attic soon after he and Luke had arrived. "Mr. Smith, a block has been put in place preventing you from seeing where Mistress Rani and Master Clyde were taken."

"Impossible," the Xylok protested.

"Mr. Smith, think about it. Normally you would be able to detect their disappearances on the CCTV camera footage, but you couldn't this time," Luke pointed out. "Now do you have any idea who put the block there? K-9 do you have any idea who is responsible for the block?"

"Negative, Master Luke," K-9 answered.

"I don't detect any blocks in my system," Mr. Smith stated.

"Of course you wouldn't," Jack pointed out. "If you had detected it you would've found a way around it by now, so whoever put in the block sure as heck knows what they're doing."

"Mr. Smith, now that you know that the block is there can you get around it?" Sky inquired.

"I'll try, Sky," the Xylok said and with K-9's assistance he managed to get past the block which was put in place on his system. However, when he checked the morning footage of the CCTV cameras in the coffee shop he discovered another block. "There's another block preventing me from viewing the true footage from this morning of the coffee shop CCTV cameras."

"I'll help you get past it," K-9 replied and helped the supercomputer once more. It took a few moments but Mr. Smith had made it past the block, and seconds later everyone witnessed Rani vanishing. Seconds later Clyde had vanished as well.

"Mr. Smith, rewind it to right before Rani disappears, and then play it back in slow motion," Sarah Jane ordered.

"Yes, Sarah Jane," Mr. Smith did as he was told.

"Freeze it," Luke ordered and then had him rewind 2 frames and then he had him play it back and stop one frame before the first freeze.

"It's too small," Sarah Jane said. "Mr. Smith, enlarge the picture please."

The Xylok did so and two beings came into focus. The beings looked just like the one Clyde had seen in the city at the place he had wound up at after disappearing.

Sarah Jane, Jack, Eric, Sky, and Luke watched as one of the beings grabbed Rani's arm and vanished with her. They then witnessed the other being grabbing Clyde's arm and vanishing with him.

Sarah Jane's fear increased. The two creatures who were more than likely aliens looked harmless, but she knew that looks could be very deceiving. Not to mention that the cute little adorable aliens had taken two good friends of her children and her without warning. "Jack, do you know what they are?"

Jack shook his head and looked into her eyes. "No I don't, I've never seen creatures like that in my life. I was hoping you lot have."

"Not till now," Sky answered. "Mr. Smith, what type of aliens or creatures are they?"

Mr. Smith performed research and discovered the type of alien that had taken Rani and Clyde. "Okay this is very confusing."

"How can this be more confusing that it has been already?" Eric questioned.

"Because the aliens that took Clyde and Rani normally wouldn't do something like that; they are a fun loving race. They're more into parties and playing pranks. They don't go around snatching children. Something else, besides Clyde and Rani being taken, is very wrong here."

Sarah Jane's fear and worry increased as did everyone else's fear and worry. "Mr. Smith, can you patch me into their leader and what is the name of the alien race?"

"They're called the Adorable Ones," Mr. Smith answered as he tried to reach their leader.

"Seriously," Luke doubted.

"I'm very serious, Luke," Mr. Smith replied.

"That's not very original," Jack pointed out.

Eric nodded in agreement.

Sarah Jane patiently waited for the leader of the Adorable Ones to answer Mr. Smith's call.

Mr. Smith made contact with the leader and she soon came on the screen.

"Greetings, earth humans, how can I help you? My name is Leanna," the alien giggled a little.

Sarah Jane observed her and thought she had detected fear in Leanna's eyes but wasn't certain. "Hello, Leanna, my name is Sarah Jane Smith and two of your people abducted two of my friends this morning. I want them back, and I want to know why they were taken in the first place."

"It might have something to do with the aliens that conquered us two days ago," Leanna answered. "The leader would like to speak to you."

Sarah Jane, Jack, and Luke were completely stunned as the leader of the conquering alien race appeared on Mr. Smith's monitor.

"Oh my God," Jack managed as he fought off shock.

"No, please, God, no," Sarah Jane cried out in protest as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Sky asked as she wrapped her arms around her mum. "Mum, Luke, Jack what is he?"

* * *

Rani continued to look for Clyde and/or whoever had taken her. Her search had taken her through a forest laden with yellow blue leafed trees and to a silver cobblestone side walk. It was then that Rani came face to face with an alien that she had seen on the telly a few years back, and that Luke and Sarah Jane had told her about in the past. "No, no, it can't be."

"Exterminate! Exterminate!" the Dalek kept repeating as he aimed his weapon at Rani.

* * *

_-to be continued_


	5. Chapter 5

Third Disclaimer: I don't own The Sarah Jane Adventures, Doctor Who, or Torchwood. The BBC does so I'm not making any profit off of this story and I have no intention of infringing on Copyright laws.

* * *

"No!" Clyde shouted as he ran as fast as he could toward Rani. He pushed her to the ground and landed on top of her doing what he could to shield her from the fatal shot.

Within seconds one of the Adorable Ones teleported Rani and Clyde out of there and to a safe hideout.

Clyde let Rani sit up once they were safely away from the Dalek. He frantically checked on her and hugged her in relief when he realized that she was unharmed. "I am so glad I reached you in time."

Rani hugged him back. "Believe me, I am as well. Thank you for saving my life," she said as she looked around the place they were now in. The walls were made of pink stone with no windows.

"That you never have to thank me for," Clyde said as he hugged her closer.

"What about me?" the blue creature complained. "I got both of you out of the line of fire."

Rani and Clyde turned their attention to the alien. Rani smiled at the alien. "Thank you for getting us away from the Dalek, now who are you and why are the Daleks here?"

"Yes, thank you," Clyde added and waited for the alien to answer Rani.

"My name is Molo," he replied. "And the Daleks are here in hopes of luring the Doctor here. When that didn't happen as quickly as they wanted to they forced two of our best men to abduct you two in order to lure the Doctor here. The Daleks were going to murder their families if they didn't comply."

"The Doctor will be here soon to rescue you lot from the Daleks," Rani tried to assure Molo. "Until then we'll help keep you safe from the Daleks."

"And we'll do the same for you two," Molo promised Rani. "We've never had to fight before but things have changed we will fight to protect our way of life. We will fight to stay alive. The Daleks will not win."

Several more of the Adorable Ones walked into the room with makeshift weapons.

Clyde cringed remembering the stories of the Daleks from Sarah Jane and Luke. He also remembered when the Daleks have stolen the Earth along with several other planets. _They'll be killed if they try to take on the Daleks with those._

* * *

Sarah Jane quickly regained her composure and glared at the Dalek leader. "What have you done to Rani and Clyde? What have you done to the Adorable Ones?"

"Nothing yet," the Dalek leader answered. "But if he doesn't show up by this time tomorrow that will change. Rani, Clyde, and the Adorable ones will be exterminated."

"No," Sarah Jane blurted out. "They're innocent, please don't kill them. You can take me hostage instead."

"Mum," Sky protested.

"Sh," Luke urged his sister. "She knows what she's doing," he whispered.

"Get the Doctor here by this time tomorrow or they'll all die," the Dalek leader replied and then broke the connection.

Luke and Sky hugged their mum when tears began to fall from her eyes again.

Jack gazed at them and his face clouded with sadness. "Don't worry, Sarah Jane, this is far from over." He approached Mr. Smith. "Mr. Smith, prepare to be connected with the Sub-Wave Network."

"Yes, Captain Harkness," the Xylok replied.

Jack contacted Torchwood and had Gwen Cooper start the Sub-Wave network. Soon Mr. Smith was connected with it, and seconds later Martha Jones and Mickey Smith were connected as well.

"Jack, it's good to see you," Martha smiled. "It is how you contacted us that that worries me. What's wrong?" she asked as her smile faded.

"The Daleks have taken two of Sarah Jane's kids," Jack said and then brought all of them up to speed. "We need to contact the Doctor yesterday."

"But what if we can't reach the Doctor?" Mickey worried.

Sarah Jane walked over and stood next to Jack. "Can't doesn't figure in here. We must reach the Doctor, but if we don't I'll be going after the Daleks," she insisted.

"Not without me," Jack, Mickey, Martha, Eric, and the children said in unison.

"Absolutely not," Sarah Jane said to the children. "I can't ask that of you," she said to Jack, Mickey, and Martha. "Eric, the Daleks are extremely dangerous."

Sky and Luke sighed in frustration.

"But I want to help," Eric replied.

"Yes you can ask that of us," Martha disagreed as did Jack and Mickey.

"Thank you," Sarah Jane said to Mickey, Martha, and Jack. She then turned to Eric. "This is where I draw the line. You're very noble to want to help but this is way over your head. It's way over our heads. If we don't find the Doctor to help, we very well might not come back alive."

Eric sighed but agreed to stay out of it.

"Mum, they're my best mates. I can't stay here and do nothing," Luke protested.

"Neither can I," Sky protested.

"You'll have to," Sarah Jane firmly stated. "It's horrible enough that Rani and Clyde are in the Dalek's clutches. I won't have you two in danger as well."

Her children continued to argue with her but lost the argument.

* * *

Moments later in the TARDIS, River Song walked into the main control room and over to her husband.

"Where are we off to this time, sweetie?" she asked the Eleventh Doctor.

"I thought we'd go to the Planet Alkatron it's beautiful this time of year," the Doctor replied.

"I thought that planet was beautiful all of the time," Amy Pond corrected him.

"Well it's brilliantly beautiful this time of year, Pond," the Doctor defended his choice of words.

"We're going to Alkatron again?" Rory Williams groused as he walked into the control room and stood next to his wife.

The Doctor had been about to chide him when the TARDIS phone began to ring. He answered. "Hello, hello?" he frowned and stared at the receiver before he put the phone down. Seconds later he punched in the coordinates from the phone call into his computer systems and found himself connected to the Sub-Wave Network. The smile on his face from seeing some of his former companions on his computer monitor faded when he noticed how upset everyone looked. "What's happened? Sarah Jane, why are you crying? And who's the new girl? Is that Sky?"

"Yes it's me," Sky replied. "Something terrible has happened, Doctor, and we need your help."

"It's the Daleks again," Jack added.

"They've invaded the planet of a race called the Adorable Ones," Sarah Jane said.

"Impossible, the Adorable Ones have never done a thing to warrant such aggression. I'll take care of the Daleks, but what else is going on?" the Doctor inquired.

Sarah Jane wiped some escaping tears away. "Rani and Clyde are in the middle of it," she answered and then told him the rest."

The Doctor's anger increased as did his worry. He forced himself to calm down a notch before he spoke again. "I'll bring them back unharmed to you, Sarah Jane, I promise."

* * *

_-to be continued_


	6. Chapter 6

"I know you will, but, Doctor, I want to go with you," Sarah Jane said.

"I'm sorry, Smith, but there isn't time to come and get you," he replied. "Don't worry we have this." He signed out before she could argue back.

"Doctor, this has to be a trap," Amy worried. "If you show up on that planet who knows what the Daleks have planned.

"What do you mean if?" the Doctor inquired having every intention of showing up on the Adorable One's planet. "Two of my friends are trapped on that planet and the Adorable Ones are in danger as well. I'm the only that can help them."

"Doctor," Amy argued back.

"They're only seventeen, or are they eighteen now?" he pondered about Rani and Clyde. "I'm going to get them out of this, and I'm going to get the Daleks off that planet."

"Did you have to tell me how young they are?" Amy sighed.

The Doctor smiled and began to steer the TARDIS to the Adorable One's planet.

* * *

"Mr. Smith, I need the teleport coordinates for the Adorable One's planet," Sarah Jane said.

"Torchwood's network has already locked on to them," Jack said as he entered the coordinates into his teleport device and prepared to teleport to the planet.

Sarah Jane grabbed onto him and seconds later they both teleported out of her attic.

"Mum!" Luke and Sky both shouted.

"Luke, Sky, Eric, does Jack have a weapon on him?" Mickey urgently asked.

Sky nodded. "He has a gun and he was also hiding a stronger gun under his overcoat. He said it was the only weapon that can kill a Dalek."

Mickey and Martha sighed in relief.

"I have to go too," Luke insisted. "Mr. Smith, give me the coordinates please."

"Mr. Smith, don't give him the coordinates," Martha ordered. "Mickey and I will help instead."

"Excuse me," Luke angered a little. "I am no longer that fourteen year old boy you saw briefly on a computer monitor years ago. I can take care of myself."

"I'm sure you can," Martha retorted. "But who will stay with your little sister while you're off risking your life? Luke, leave it to us."

Luke sighed and looked over at Sky who looked terrified at that point.

"Luke, is mum going to make it back?" Sky fretted.

Luke wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. "Of course she is, Sky, Jack will protect her. Everything is going to be all right." He looked back at the monitor and nodded his agreement to Martha.

Martha sighed in relief and then she and Mickey teleported to the Adorable One's planet.

* * *

"Exterminate! Exterminate!" one of the Daleks began to shout seconds after Jack and Sarah Jane appeared in front of him.

"Not today, you piece of," Jack chided as he fired his big gun at the Dalek destroying the deadly alien.

Two of the Adorable Ones came out of hiding and walked over to Sarah Jane and Jack.

Sarah Jane slowly took out a picture of Rani and Clyde and just as slowly showed the picture to the two aliens. "Have you seen these two before?"

The blue creatures smiled and nodded, and then one of them grabbed hold of Sarah Jane's right arm. The other grabbed hold of Jack's right arm and then they teleported the humans to the secret hideout.

"Sarah Jane," Rani called out once Jack, Sarah Jane, and two of the Adorable Ones appeared right in front of Clyde and her.

Sarah Jane looked over at Clyde and Rani and sighed in relief. "Rani, Clyde, oh thank goodness you're all right," she hugged both teens.

Rani and Clyde hugged her as well.

"How did you find us? How did you get here?" Clyde questioned. "It's too dangerous for you to be here. Sarah Jane, the Dalek's are behind all of this."

"I know they are. The Doctor, his current companions, Jack, and I will take care of the Dalek and we'll save the Adorable Ones from the Daleks. You two are going home," Sarah Jane said.

"No way, Sarah Jane, we're helping you," Rani insisted. "And we're helping the Adorable Ones."

"No, Rani, this is much too dangerous, and I don't want you and Clyde here for a second longer," Sarah Jane stood her ground.

Clyde joined in the argument as well. "Come home with us then. It's just as dangerous for you."

"Clyde, I have dealt with the Daleks before," Sarah Jane argued.

Suddenly the sound of nervous laughter was heard behind Rani. Rani quickly turned around and had seen one of the Adorable Ones there. However, this one didn't look happy or cheerful. There was pure fear in his eyes. "I'm sorry," he told Rani before he grabbed her arm and disappeared with her.

"No!" Sarah Jane screamed as she tried to grab onto Rani but was too late to stop her from disappearing.

Clyde had been too late as well. "Bring her back right now!" he shouted to the alien.

Sarah Jane was momentarily stunned but she recovered quickly and turned to the rest of the Adorable Ones that were there. "Where is the Dalek leader?" she demanded knowing that Rani was most likely taken there.

"I can take you there, and please don't be mad at Toby he was probably threatened into taking Rani to the Dalek leader," one of the creatures replied.

"I'm going with you," Jack said to Sarah Jane.

"As am I," Clyde said intent on saving the girl he loved.

"Clyde, no it's too dangerous," Sarah Jane chided.

"I don't care," Clyde snapped. "They have Rani."

"And I'm going to get her away from them, Clyde, I'm not going to let them hurt her or worse," Sarah Jane promised.

"I wasn't asking for your permission," Clyde asserted. "I'm more than capable of taking care of myself and keeping you lot safe."

"He'll be okay," Jack mouthed to Sarah Jane letting her know he had Clyde's back if things got too bad while battling the Daleks.

Sarah Jane sighed and finally stopped trying to send Clyde home. Seconds later, one of the Adorable Ones teleported Clyde, Jack, and Sarah Jane to the same building where Rani was taken.

* * *

_-to be continued_


	7. Chapter 7

Rani and the creature that had nabbed her appeared in front of the Dalek leader.

"Here she is as you requested," the creature said. "Now you can let my family go."

The Dalek leader made Leanna push a button on one of the white consoles causing Rani to be trapped in a small shielded containment space. The Dalek then approached the Adorable One. "I don't take orders from anyone creature. I will release your family when I deem that they should be released and if you ask me to release them one more time I will exterminate them.

Rani tried to escape from the containment cell that she was trapped in and sighed in frustration when she realized that she couldn't escape. Her frustration turned to fear when she realized that there was no ventilation in the cell. She stared at the Dalek leader and he stared back and addressed her.

"You won't suffocate human if the Doctor arrives in time. What are the odds of him showing up before you run out of air?" the Dalek leader taunted.

Leanna glared at the Dalek since he wasn't facing her and considered opening the cell so the earth girl could escape possible death.

One of the Daleks hovered over to her and blocked her access to the console.

"When the Doctor does get here he'll tear you apart," Rani snapped at the Dalek leader.

"Maybe he will but I doubt he'll try anything like that while you're trapped in there, and keep talking so you can run out of air faster."

Rani remained quiet and also sat down inside the cell. She remained still knowing that if she didn't stay still and quiet that she would run out of air quicker. She hoped that her friends hadn't been captured as well and she also hoped that the Doctor would hurry up and arrive.

* * *

Mickey and Martha ran into Sarah Jane, Clyde, and Jack. The young married couple was quickly brought up to speed as all of them searched for Rani.

Some time later they walked into a room where everything was white including the walls, floors, furniture, and console equipment. They also noticed that Rani was being held captive in a round tubular cell.

Sarah Jane noticed in horror that the cell didn't have a ventilation system. "We have to do this quickly," she whispered to the others.

They nodded and quickly carried out their plan. Jack and Mickey aimed their weapons at two Daleks who were guarding the console and fired killing them instantly.

Martha darted for the console intent on finding the button that would free Rani from her deadly prison.

The Dalek leader turned to her and aimed his weapon at her. "Touch the console human and the human girl dies much faster." He turned to Leanna. "Prepare to press the gray button."

"What does the gray button do?" Martha's voice shook.

"It releases toxic gas into her containment cell," Leanna told her. "And I will not press that button."

"You will if you want your daughter to live," the Dalek leader threatened.

Martha backed away from the console.

Sarah Jane and Clyde snuck over to Rani's containment cell as they stayed out of the Daleks view. Sarah Jane tried to open the cell with her sonic lipstick but it didn't work.

"We're going to get you out of here, Rani, in the meantime stay very quiet and very still," Sarah Jane urged.

Rani nodded.

Clyde glared over at the Dalek leader and wished that he was strong enough to tear the Dalek apart so he could free Rani from the containment cell.

"Step away from the prisoner or you will be exterminated!" a Dalek ordered as he approached Sarah Jane and Clyde from behind.

Sarah Jane and Clyde were escorted over to Martha and the Dalek leader, as were Mickey and Jack.

"Surrender your weapons or the girl will be poisoned," the Dalek leader ordered.

Jack, Mickey, and Martha surrendered their weapons.

Jack glared at him. "At least we can always rely on how sick and cruel you Daleks are."

The Dalek leader turned to Sarah Jane. "Surrender the lipstick."

Sarah Jane surrendered her lipstick never taking her eyes off of the Dalek. "Please let her go. I'll take her place."

"I will not let her go, and if the Doctor isn't here within eighteen minutes she will run out of air and die," the Dalek cruelly revealed.

Clyde tensed up and almost lunged at the evil robot but Sarah Jane stopped him and hugged him. He hugged her back. "Sarah Jane, I can't lose her," he whispered.

"And you won't," Sarah Jane whispered as tears welled in her eyes. "I'm not going to let that happen." _Doctor, hurry please hurry, _she silently thought.

"If any of you make a move towards the console or to the girl that eighteen minutes will quickly become ten seconds," the Dalek continued to threaten.

"Now why do you lot always have to go around threatening others have you nothing better to do?" the Doctor chided as he walked into the room and over to the Dalek leader. "I'm here and you have my full attention now release Rani and let her and the rest of my friends leave here. We'll deal with you invading a peaceful planet after."

The Dalek leader made a noise that almost sounded like an evil laugh. He then managed to press the gray button with his weapon.

"No!" Sarah Jane and Clyde shouted as Rani's containment cell began to fill with poisonous gas.

Rani coughed violently as the gas began to take hold draining the life out of her.

The Doctor fired his sonic screwdriver at the Dalek leader distracting him while Amy snuck up to the console and pressed the button that opened Rani's containment cell.

Clyde and Sarah Jane rushed over to Rani as did Rory and Martha.

River Song picked up one of the weapons that had been confiscated by the Daleks and aimed it at the Dalek leader. "Which do you prefer metal monster? Would you like me to shoot you from behind or would you like to watch while I blast you into kingdom come?"

Jack and Mickey retrieved their weapons and aimed them at the rest of the Daleks that were in the room.

Clyde reached Rani first and quickly knelt at her side. An icy fear gripped his heart when he discovered that her eyes were closed to the world around her and that she didn't appear to be breathing. "No," he managed as he checked for a pulse, heart beat, and breathing. Tears welled in his eyes when he didn't find either. "Rani, no don't. Please don't do this," he quickly began CPR on her.

* * *

_-to be continued_


	8. Chapter 8

Luke and Sky had been pacing in Sarah Jane's attic so long that at one point they literally bumped into each other.

"Are you all right?" Luke asked his little sister as he steadied her.

Sky nodded. "Are you okay?"

Luke nodded and then looked over at Eric. "So how do you know Captain Harkness?" Luke asked trying to get his mind off of Sarah Jane, Clyde, Rani, and the Doctor.

"We used to go out," Eric said as he worried about Rani, Clyde, and the rescue party. _I should have gone with them, _he thought as he began to pace. "About that teleport device can I borrow it?"

"Only if you take us with you," Sky answered.

Eric sighed. "Not happening, kid."

* * *

Sarah Jane's heart skipped a few beats the second she heard Clyde begging Rani to breathe again and for her heart to beat again. _No, no, no, no. _"Rani, wake up, come back!" she practically demanded of her young friend. "It is not your time yet," Sarah Jane insisted. She was about to start assisting Clyde with the CPR but Rory and Martha moved in and helped instead. Thus, Sarah Jane stayed out of the way not wanting to get in the way of the efforts to bring Rani back to life. She watched anxiously hoping and praying that their efforts would work.

"Go ahead and kill me," the Dalek leader taunted River Song. "It won't bring that girl back."

"No, but my father and the ones who are assisting will bring her back, so you've already lost." River Song prepared to fire.

"Melody, stop it," Amy chided. "There are other ways to go about punishing the Daleks."

"She's right there are other ways, even though this Dalek has crossed the line," the Doctor said as he worriedly watched Sarah Jane and the rescue efforts.

"Save it, Doctor, I don't want your protection. If I ever get away I will kill all of your companions and your former companions. I will also kill their friends and family," the Dalek leader continued to dig his own grave.

River song fired the fatal shot while Jack and Mickey killed the remaining Daleks.

"Are there any other Daleks on the planet?" Mickey asked Leanna.

"There are five more," Leanna replied.

"How do I make myself heard to your entire planet?" the Doctor inquired.

Leanna activated the speaker system and showed the Doctor how to use it properly.

"Thank you, lovely lady," the Doctor said and then spoke to the entire planet. "Attention all Daleks, this is the Doctor speaking and I strongly suggest that you leave this planet and never come back. You do not want to deal with me right now," he warned. "Everything you have heard about me is true."

The remaining Daleks pondered his words, decided to heed the Doctor's warning, and then left the Adorable Ones planet.

The Doctor approached Sarah Jane, put his left arm around her and watched while Clyde, Martha, and Rory continued the resuscitation efforts.

Seconds later Rani began to cough as her airway had finally been cleared. Not long after her heart began to beat again and her eyes fluttered open.

Clyde let out a huge sigh of relief as his tears fell. He then hugged and kissed Rani. "Don't ever do that to me again, Rani Chandra."

"What?" Rani was very confused since her mind was still a little hazy. She hugged Clyde back once she was able to sit up. "Clyde, you're crying what's wrong?"

"I almost lost you," Clyde said refusing to let go.

Sarah Jane sighed in relief and brushed some falling tears away.

The Doctor hugged her and asked Martha and Rory a question. "Is she going to be all right?"

Martha nodded. "The poison is out of her system, but she might be out of it for the next ten or fifteen minutes."

The Doctor sighed in relief and smiled.

Rani looked around at Rory, Martha, Sarah Jane, and the Doctor. "Who are you lot?" she asked Rory and Martha. "When did you get here?" she asked the Doctor. "Sarah Jane, are you okay? Why are you crying?" she asked since it still hadn't sunk in yet that she had been dead for a few minutes.

Sarah Jane didn't say anything. She just knelt down beside the young girl and hugged her.

Rani hugged her as well.

Once Rani's mind had cleared, Clyde and Sarah Jane told her everything and introduced her to those she had never met before. Rani hugged Clyde and Sarah Jane again fully realizing how close she came to never seeing them again. They hugged her back.

Leanna was reunited with her daughter and the other Adorable Ones whose families were kidnapped by the Daleks were reunited with their families.

When it came time for everyone to leave, Leanna stopped them. "You're leaving so soon? Why not stay for the party? The remaining Daleks have left our planet stay and celebrate with us."

"Thank you, but we have loved ones back at home that are very worried," Sarah Jane replied.

"They can come too," Leanna insisted.

Sarah Jane thought it over and soon Luke, Sky, and Eric were on the planet as well having been teleported there by Jack and Mickey.

Also, the console room had returned to its normal pretty colors of pink and purple with a hint of teal since the Daleks were no longer there.

"The room was frightened while the Daleks were here. That is why it temporarily changed to white," Leanna explained to Jack. "And would you like to dance?"

"I'd love to," Jack smiled and danced with her.

Sky and Luke hugged their mum and their two mates. Sarah Jane, Clyde, and Rani hugged them back.

The party had still been going on when the Tardis materialized in Sarah Jane's attic. The Doctor, Sarah Jane, the children, Jack, Eric, Mickey, and Martha stepped out while River Song, Amy, and Rory stayed inside to wait for the Doctor.

"Mistress Rani, Master Clyde," K-9 hovered over to them. "It's good to see you, are you all right?"

Rani hugged him while Clyde patted him.

"We're fine, K-9," Rani said. "It's good to see you."

"Thank you, all of you," Sarah Jane said having already thanked Amy, Rory, and River Song. "All of you played a part in saving Rani and Clyde."

"Hey they're family right," Jack smiled at her.

Sarah Jane smiled and hugged him.

Jack hugged her back. "Call me anytime you need me."

"You do the same," Sarah Jane replied.

A lot of hugs were exchanged as everyone began to go home. Rani and Clyde left the attic to phone their parents and once they had finished talking to them they played video games with Sky and Luke.

The Doctor stayed with Sarah Jane a bit longer.

"Sarah Jane, I'm sorry the children never should have been used as pawns by the Daleks," the Doctor said with a tinge of guilt in his tone.

"You're right they shouldn't have but it's not your fault it's mine for letting the children be a part of what I do in the first place. They could've been killed today. Rani did die today for a few minutes and it's my fault," Sarah Jane tried to take all of the guilt. "That can't ever happen again."

The Doctor didn't like that she had tried to take on the guilt when he knew that she would lay down her life to protect the children so he didn't leave until he had talked Sarah Jane out of feeling guilty.

* * *

"And that's why I think you should let me surf again, at least one more time," Rani finished explaining the real reason why she wanted to try it again to her parents. "When your parents worried about you did that stop you from living your life?"

Gita sighed and exchanged a look with her husband. "Haresh, how can we argue with that logic?"

Haresh sighed as well. "Unfortunately we can't," he said and then turned to his daughter. "Love, be careful please."

"I will, Dad, I promise. You can go with me and if you think the waves are too high I won't surf."

"Deal," Haresh said and hugged his daughter.

Rani hugged him back.

Two weeks later the Chandras took their holiday in Australia and Rani went surfing again and conquered her fear. However, she wasn't as daring as she had been years back with the waves.

* * *

_The End_


End file.
